Venice At Last
by EternalRhythm
Summary: Prop & Bo finally reach Venice, away from the evil clutches of Esther & Max Hartlieb. How do they survive the first few days on their own? How do they actually meet Hornet and gain new friends? First chapter up... My first story.. Plz take the time to read it... :)
1. Chapter 1

**_Venice At Last_**

**_ It was already mid-autumn when Bo & I reach Venice, the world full of wonders, that our mother talked so much about that it felt like home the minute we step out of the train onto the platform. As we walk out of the station, my little brother clutching my hand tightly, me carrying a backpack that contained a few necessities, I am scared beyond measure. What if Venice was not what my mother talked about? What if they don't exist at all? The lions with wings growling, the golden horses reaching for the starry sky, the high chapels with beautiful glass stained windows, the gondolas floating on the water enticing passersby, the nymphs coming out of the water to dance by twilight? What if they were just my mother's stories & nothing else? How will Bo feel then?_**

**_ My brother must have doubts coursing through him too because the hand that holds mine suddenly tightened its grip & felt cold & clammy. "It's all right Bo. Nothing to worry about. We are in Venice finally. Uncle Max and Aunt Esther will never find us here." I tell him. "We are safe here?" Bo asks softly. "Of course, Bo. Trust me" I say & give him a smile. He grins happily in response & hugs me tight. I can't help but laugh & hug him back._**

**_ "Come on. Let's go." I pull him along, out of the railway station, onto the streets of Venice. Ah, Freedom at last. Bo & I look around, drinking in the beauty of Venice. The pigeons outnumber the people on the streets, flapping and cackling away to glory. There are lions on nearly every building, some peaceful, some angry, some standing, some lying down; but all are winged and graceful. I run my fingers along the wall of the nearest building. The stones feel different, very different from the ones at home. Old and strong and smooth. The gondolas are visible in the canal, black and gold colored, shining in the sunset. Bo will want to ride in them, but I hate water. Still, I'll go with him. Can't let him out of my sight._**

**_ Just as I think this, Bo pulls his hand away from mine and skips away from me to a fountain spewing arcs of clear water, glowing red in the sunset. I sigh, then run after him, shouting at him to wait for me. "Come on, Prop." he says, now at the edge of the fountain, waving and grinning at me. I hurry up to his side. "Stick together Bo", I warn him. "Sorry Prop." he says sheepishly. "But look lets make a wish. Please Prop please." I sigh and as his insistence persists I hand him a coin and take one myself. We both make a wish and drop the coins at the same time where they join the other glistening coins at the bottom. We watch it for awhile._**

**_ "Lets go." I say after a few minutes of silence. Bo holds my hand again and walk into the streets of Venice. Our new home. I hope that my wish, that Bo is never taken away from me and that I can give him a home, comes true._**


	2. Chapter 2

**__****A/N:**

** Thnx Willow, fr the awesome review... Second chapter is up & is dedicated to u... :) :) :)**

* * *

**_The first night in Venice was awful. Bo and I had stayed in an ancient abandoned church, for some reason Venice had plenty of those._** **_We curled up together on the cold stones, unable to stop the shivering. I did try to make a fire, but then I had no matches. The cold wind that came in through the broken windows assaulted our skin. Though we moved to the warmest corner of the church, it still wasn't warm enough. _**

**_ I had already made a bed of sorts, using our few clothes and a blanket that I had managed to stuff into my bag pack the night we ran away from grandpa's house. I had packed food too, ad Bo and I had had a light meal. _**

**_ I couldn't help thinking that maybe I hadn't made a good decision by bringing Bo along. Though our likely separation by Aunt Esther had been the reason for our rash actions. By the third day, we ran out of both food and money. Worst of all, Bo fell sick. I felt very helpless. _**

**_ By nightfall I had no choice. I did think of stealing food and medicine for Bo, but I know I can never do it. My hands start shaking every time and I feel shivers down my back. I was never a thief and I doubt my mom would want me to start stealing now. Even if it is for Bo. So I grab Bo by his hand and walked out into the streets. I am determined to walk up to a policeman and tell him the whole story to make sure Bo is returned to Aunt Esther. At least he won't die of starvation and pneumonia if he was with her._**

**_ I keep walking randomly in the streets, but there is not a single policeman in sight. Actually, not a single soul in sight. But I keep walking on anyways, with Bo coughing really worrisomely by my side. _**

**_ But as we round a corner, Bo falls down, breathing heavily. I crouch down beside him, scared beyond measure. His forehead burns under my palm and I have no idea what to do. The street is deserted and I can't see or hear anyone nearby at all. There are no houses on the street either. The icing on the particularly troublesome cake is that it starts raining heavily. Large, cold drops that feel more like ice than like water. _**

**_ I carry him and try to make my way to the nearest hospital. Of course, it doesn't help that this city is a maze of streets and canals. "Great!", I think sarcastically feeling like a half drowned rat in a flooded maze. I don't much attention as I walk what with trying to carry Bo that I walk headlong into someone knocking them down. "Sorry." I apologize and a pair of startled grey eyes look at me while I offer that someone, who turns out to be a girl around my age actually, my hand to help her up._**

* * *

**A/N:-**

** The identity of the Grey-Eyed Girl is not a mystery, is it? :P**

** Plz R&R... **


End file.
